bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuzaki Anamaru
Ketsueki Nakazora (血液中空, Blood Hollow) also Known as Faith is a espada who resides in the human world. his real name in the world of living is Ketsueki Anamaru Appearance Ketsueki bares the same appearance as his sister, his hair was the same colour as hers but changed white when he became a hollow, his eyes are blue but changes into hollow eyes when he wants to, he is the same size as his sister, his body is entirley covered in bandages that stops around his waist and near his neck and wrists, the bandages around his waist and body goes up as a v shapes going to the top of his back and stoping at his neck, he wears ichigos bankia cloths that are white that hide his bandages only showing his waist, he wears a small black chain around his waist and wrists and white espada gloves and white sword that looks like hollow ichigos sword without the chain. The Hollow Binds Kizoka was talking to Yagami kirako in division HQ and all of a sudden shirozaraku burst into then room 'faith's been injured, i need help', two soul reapers carried faith into the room and onto the bed, he started to cough up white blood, 'QUICK' shouted shirozaraku, 'I HAVE TO GIVE HM A DOSAGE TO CALM HIM DOWN,BUT HE WONT STAY STILL FOR THE NEEDLE, YAGAMI YOU HOLD HIM DOWN AND I WILL GET THE NEEDLE'. And in doing so yagami grabbed both of faith's arms and held him down while shirozaraku gave him the dosage and injected it into zero's body and he fell a sleep, hour later yagami sat beside faith watching him and his vital signs, then faith opened his eyes and looked at yagami, zero faintly said 'thank you yagami-san' 'faith your awake' said yagami in surprise 'thanks to you' said faith kindly and yagami blushed and smiled, faith smiled at her ' your beautiful just like your smile, yagami-san, 'thank you faith that was nice of you to say' said yagami, Faith started to blush, just then Kizoka and a captain burst into the room and kizoka pointed his sword at faith and shouted 'YAGAMI GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW' 'whats going on' asked yagami to kizoka and just then shirozaraku entered the room and asked what was going on, 'How could you let a hollow into the division' shouted the captain to shirozaraku, and shirozaraku answered 'what are you talking about theres no hollows in here captain', kizoka shouted 'do you think that we are idiots, there is a hollow in the division and he's right there, pointing his sword at faith, yagami standed up quick and said' he's not a hollow, he's one of us can't you see that captain kizoka' just then a white substance burst out from faith's eyes and mouth and it formed a mask on his face, 'faith' said yagami in fright, his eyes glowed yellow from the eye holes on his mask, kizoka shows a serious look on his face, yagami stepped back and so did the captain and kizoka, faith jumped onto his feet and looked around, 'HOLLOW' shouted kizoka and zero stared at him, 'YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE' shouted the kizoka and faith said in his hollow voice 'you will pay captain kizoka, you took them from us, YOUR FATE IS SEALED and in doing so faith pointed at kizoka and a beautiful coloured light appeared at the tip of his finger and had the shape of a menos grande cero, everyones eyes opened wide and yagami screamed 'FAITH, NOOO and faith fired his cero beside him and it destroyed all the building in its path and faith ran through the hole in the wall and jumped on top of a roof and stared at yagami, a tear dripped from his mask and he used sonido to disappear. yagami grabbed kizoka by his shoulders and slambed him against the wall in anger, the captain grabbed the hilt of his sword but shirozaku stopped him, what do he mean kizoka said yagami to kizoka i dont know hat your talking about yagami, 'dont play games with me' shouted yagami 'what did he mean by you took them from him, what did you do', she grips harder at his shoulders TELL ME she shouted, kizoka looked at her and said he is a hollow, he had to sacraficed himself to the hollows so that there was safe passage for his family into the soul society, he risked his soul to the hollows to save his family. he is a danger to the soul society and the world of the living, we have to kill him or all hope is lost, you can already see the damage he has caused, yagami losened her grip and lets go of kizoka, then soul reaper ran to kizoka and said that the hollow's location has been found in the hollow world, 'understood' said kizoka everyone stay here i be back soon and in doing so he flashed stepped away, left in confusion yagami said 'im going', 'going where' replied shirozaku 'to find faith' we'll come with you said shirozaku and the rest of the captains agreed and in doing so they all went to the hollow world, it was bright as it always was, loads sand was surrounding them and in the distance kizoka and a figure wearing espada gloves and a white kimono (hollow ichigo bankia kimono) and covered in bandages and small black chains wrapped around his waist and wrists, his hair white and his eyes hollowfied stood faith 'i see that you have come captain kizoka, i see you have the courage to face me after what you did to my family said faith, kizoka pulled out his sword and holstered it, 'it wasnt your choice to make hollow' replied kizoka It was our choice to make captain and it always was, 'it was our sacrifice that we made to save them and you took them from us' said faith to kizoka 'lets end this hollow said kizoka to faith 'i would end this quickly but what would be the point of that i want to savour every moment of it' said faith smiling, faith pulled out his swords from his hack and pointed them up to the opposite shoulder in the shape of a cross, faith had his eye half open in a serious look and his hollow mask formed on his face and he vanish and appeared behind kizoka and threw him face down into the sand, blood dripped from kizoka's nose, kizoka struggled to lift his head due to the powerful force of being thrown into the ground by faith, as he tried to get up but faith stodded him by pushing him back down with his foot, ' i was expecting a captain at this level would be beat this easily, why aren't you fighting back, what is stopping you have finaly going to exept your fate haven't you' faith quickly stabbed his sword into kizoka hand with great force and kizoka screamed in pain as faith held on to his sword to stopp kizokas hand from moving 'this what you deserve kizoka this is your punishment, i am your killer, i am a HOLLOW' faith held his sword by the hand the other way and raised it into the air and raised it down quickly to stab kizoka but he stopped it a inch way from his back, he was struggling to give the fatal blow to kizoka. Faiths mask began to crack a little from the middle, faith gave out a hollow hiss as it crack a bit more down his mask, Yagami screamed 'FAITH', faith's hollow eye opened wide, he turned his head to look at yagami who was crying, the crack went under the eye hole of his mask to the side and the eye hole and corner of his mask shattered revealing his eye and a part of his face while the rest still covered the rest of his face, faith grabbed with his hand, the rest off his mask and pulled the mask off his face and he let out a scream, yagami ran towards him and hugged faith, the captains grabbed the hilts of their swords but shirozaku put his hand in front of them, to not to take their swords out, 'its ok faith it ok, im here, your safe' said yagami softly, faith started to cry yagami puts her face beside faiths head and put her hand on the other side of his face. faith released his grip on his swords and fell by his sides on the floor, shirozaku said leave us and the captains vanished with kizoka badly injured leaving faith,yagami and shirozaku, faith calmed down and stopped crying yagami moved stood in front of faith who was sitting on his legs in a shocked state, shirozaku puts his hand on faiths shoulder 'are you alright ketsu-chan' said shirozaku softly to faith, faith looked down in shock at the ground yagami bent down in front of faith and grabbed both of shoulders, faith looked at her and smiled a little at her and so did yagami, hours later yagami walked around faith and looked at him 'she noticed he did have a espada number on him 'huh this is odd' yagami finaly said, 'what is it yagami' asked shirozaku 'he hasnt got a number on him' replied yagami to shirozaku